


Sins of the Flesh

by Nanaea



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Catholic Guilt, Challenge Response, Come Eating, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Swearing, Switching, Tails, in German & French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: A training session between Remy and Kurt turns into something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginevrasm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ginevrasm).



> This was my first attempt at pure slash. It was written in answer to ginevrasm's _The Demon and The Devil_ challenge over on the LJ comm: [spice_indigo](http://spice-indigo.livejournal.com/profile). In the process of writing this, and a couple other pieces, I've become rather fond of this pairing.
> 
> As far as canon goes, it's a little muddy. I lean towards the animated series - especially for Remy. But Kurt tends to end up as an amalgam of the cartoons and the movie(s). So, yeah. Take it as you will, I guess.
> 
> Beta'd by the amazingly talented [ladydeathfaerie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie), who also gets credit for the title since I was stumped for one.

Remy threw his playing cards in rapid-fire succession at the indigo blur tumbling past him, each one coming closer to his target than the last.

"Merde," he swore under his breath as Kurt disappeared in a puff of purple smoke before the last card could hit it's mark. "How Remy s'pose ta git him if he keep disappearin'?”

A disturbance in the air behind him alerted him to Kurt's reappearance a split second before he felt Kurt's tail wrap around his ankles and yank his feet out from underneath him. He landed hard, the air forced from his lungs in a loud rush by the impact.

Kurt looked down at him, his yellow eyes regarding Remy with amusement. "You'll have to do better than that, mein freund."

Another puff of smoke, accompanied by the faint smell of brimstone, signaled that the chase was on again. Remy pushed himself upright and dusted himself off, ignoring the rapidly advancing form bearing down on him. With studied nonchalance he sidestepped Kurt's charge and turned, whipping out his bo staff to sweep his opponent off his feet. The force of the swing carried him around in a quarter arc as the staff sailed unobstructed through the space where Kurt had just been.

A soft chuckle to his left alerted him to his opponent's new position. Remy collapsed his staff and returned it to his pocket, deciding on a more hands-on approach. He lunged forward, but wasn't quite fast enough. Coughing out the smoke he had inhaled in the wake of Kurt's departure, he shook his head. "Dis not helpin' Remy's ego none."

Kurt reappeared before him, a mischievous grin on his face, and pounced. They hit the floor rolling. Remy used Kurt's momentum to somersault them over, but his victory was short lived. Kurt's agility and years of acrobatic training proved superior.

"Your ego needs no help." Kurt winked.

"Touché," Remy acknowledged the verbal jab as well as the fact that he was flat on his back once more.

Kurt vanished, but his laughter lingered, echoing off the metal walls of the vast room.

"Remy spending too much time on his back," he grumbled as he stood up. A moment later he spotted Kurt on the far side of the room. "You not playing fair, mon ami," he called.

"Forgive me, but you did say anything goes."

Remy laughed, remembering their earlier conversation. "Dat I did, but dis poor Cajun boy can't keep up wit' you."

"You underestimate yourself, mein freund."

A plan formed in Remy's mind. Smirking, he took out his cards again and used them to herd Kurt towards the corner of the room. They had been training together long enough that Remy could predict where he would appear with a certain amount of accuracy. When Kurt teleported again, he was ready. Dropping his cards, he pulled out his bo and extended it as he ran. Then, using his staff for leverage, he hurled himself towards the spot where Kurt was reappearing, knocking his opponent to the ground.

"Remy got you dis time," he smirked at the man beneath him.

"Ja," Kurt conceded softly.

The two men stared at one another. Kurt licked his lips, and Remy's couldn't help but look at his mouth. He could feel Kurt's growing arousal pressing against his hip and his own body responded. Had they been anywhere else, Remy would have already slipped his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, like a thief in the night, and plundered it's wealth. But even though there was no one in the control booth to witness their actions, he knew it would be foolish to assume that they were unobserved.

"Danger Room not de place for such tings, mon ami."

"Easily remedied." Kurt wrapped himself around Remy and teleported. A second later they were in his room. Remy's head was still spinning from the sudden change in location, giving him a pleasantly intoxicated feeling as Kurt's soft lips grazed over his stubble and his sharp teeth nipped at his chin.

Now free to do as he pleased, Remy covered Kurt's mouth with his own. He drew a soft moan from his friend's throat as he feasted upon his lips. His fingers stroked the velvet furred tip of one ear and Kurt shuddered beneath him.

"Bitte," Kurt pleaded. He tugged at Remy's clothes with his thick fingers, threatening to pop buttons and rend fabric.

"Slow down, mon ami." The Cajun's voice had gone husky with desire. "Let Remy take care of dat." He sat up and Kurt moved with him, hungry hands and mouth still moving over his shoulders and neck almost desperately. Remy's quick fingers glided down the button placket of his shirt while Kurt dragged it down his arms and then tossed it to the floor. Kurt's quickly followed.

Remy pressed Kurt back against the bed and let his hands glide over the man's chest and stomach, stopping at the edge of his pants. "You want out of dese?" he asked, curling his fingers around the waistband. Kurt lifted his hips in answer, letting Remy pull them down, his cock springing free as Remy dragged his boxers down with them.

"Danke."

Remy nodded and slipped off the bed. He removed the rest of his clothing. Then he stretched out next to Kurt, his long fingers playing idly in Kurt's fur, dipping down to caress the silky smooth skin of his cock, and lower to trail over the velvety sack before returning to his chest.

Kurt rolled Remy underneath him and slid his body over Remy's, his soft fur sending shivers of delight through Remy. He sighed and his hips began to rock, grinding himself against Remy's stiff length.

Remy slid his hands down Kurt's furred back until he cupped his ass. His fingers dug in, pulling Kurt closer. "Pitié," he gasped. "Remy don' like being teased. He get enough of dat wit' Rogue."

"Then I shall deliver you from your suffering."

Kurt reached over and pulled the drawer of his nightstand open. From within he retrieved a small plastic bottle, half full of a clear liquid, and a silver foil package. The latter he handed to Remy, who tore open the package and rolled the condom down his shaft.

"Merci," Remy sighed as Kurt's thick fingers wrapped around his erection and applied a generous amount of lube.

Kurt straddled Remy's waist, his hand guiding him into position to penetrate his body. Remy's eyes drifted shut, enjoying the sensation of Kurt enveloping him inch by snug inch, until he was completely buried inside his friend's warm body. Remy opened his eyes to find Kurt looking enraptured. His yellow eyes glowed faintly in the dim light filtering through the curtains; the white, pointed tips of his teeth gleamed between his slack lips. He noticed Remy gazing at him and smiled. Then he began to move, rising up and slowly sliding back down. Over and over he repeated the motion, each time a bit faster, a bit harder than the last. Soon his breath began to hitch each time he came back down.

Remy's own breath was coming faster. A light caress against his balls made him groan. Kurt's hands were still pressed against his ribs; it was his tail that now drew moans from Remy as the tip delved even lower to tease his ass. There was no way he would last much longer, so he wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and began to stroke in time with his rhythm.

"Come for Remy."

"Nein," Kurt groaned, stopping Remy's hand.

"Oui," Remy insisted both with his voice and his hand.

"Not like this." Kurt gasped.

"You wanna come inside Remy?"

Kurt nodded, almost looking embarrassed.

"Don' worry, mon ami. Remy get you hard again." He gave Kurt's cock a gentle squeeze of promise. "Besides," he smirked. "Remy have more fun dat way."

Kurt's only answer was to urge his hand to move faster. Remy watched as Kurt's eyes narrowed to slits. His movements were becoming erratic, affording him more control. He doubled his efforts, determined to get Kurt off before he came.

"Gott vergib mir!" Kurt cried as he burst in Remy's firm grasp.

Remy's hand slowed while the last spasms of Kurt's orgasm ebbed and died. "God got nutin' to do wit' dis."

Kurt shuddered. "It is a sin to do the things we do, mein freund. He will punish me for my weakness."

"God don' care who you fuck."

"You are so sure?" Kurt eyed him speculatively.

"Course Remy sure." A smug smile played at the corners of his mouth. "Else he been done sent to hell a long time ago."

Remy's hand stilled. Kurt lifted it to his mouth and licked the palm. A series of tremors ran through Remy's body as Kurt took each finger into his mouth in turn and sucked them clean. After a few minutes of scrupulous attention, Kurt released the last one and licked his lips.

Remy moved his hands to Kurt's ass and urged him back into motion. It didn't take him long to reach his own release. His balls tightened and his climax exploded outward, drawing with it a hoarse string of French obscenities.

Kurt let Remy's limp cock slip free from his body and took care of the used condom while Remy caught his breath. When he came back to the bed, Remy pulled him down impatiently, pressing him into the bed with the weight of his body. Remy took a moment to kiss Kurt, his tongue slipping carefully between Kurt's fangs to duel with his tongue while his hands wandered. Nimble fingers trailed through soft fur, teasing and drawing shivers from Kurt.

Remy released Kurt's mouth and traveled down his body. "Fick!" Kurt gasped as Remy took his cock into his mouth and began to suck. Remy chuckled and Kurt swore again. He paused long enough to look up and say, "Non, mon ami. Dat come later." Then he went back to rousing Kurt with his lips and tongue. Kurt's gasps and the feel of his cock brushing against the back of Remy's throat were combining into a potent aphrodisiac. By the time Kurt was hard and ready again, Remy was beginning to revive as well.

He grabbed a condom from the nightstand, opened it, and rolled it down Kurt's dick. Then he smirked at the man before turning around onto all fours and offering the Nightcrawler his ass. He felt Kurt's thick fingers on his hips, and then the warmth of his breath, before Kurt's tongue flicked over his opening.

"Merede," Remy swore as Kurt's thick fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked him back to life while his tongue continued to tease Remy's ass. When he stopped to grab the lube and prepare himself, Remy was throbbing with need. A few seconds later, Kurt was pushing into him. The familiar sensation of being stretched and filled gave way to waves of pleasure when Kurt began to move. His thick fingers dug into Remy's hips, pulling him back to meet his thrusts, and the room filled with the sound of their flesh colliding over and over again.

"Faster, mon ami. Faster," urged Remy. Kurt's tail brushed against his balls and Remy let out a gasp. It wrapped around his cock and began to squeeze and stroke him as Kurt sped up, driving his body into Remy's so hard that the Cajun's vision went gray. "Putain de bordel de merde!" Remy moaned.

Then Kurt yanked him upright, one hand fisted in Remy's hair and the other wrapped under his arm, and bit down on the muscle of his shoulder, his fangs white hot points of pain in a wreath of fire. Remy cried out, his orgasm searing through him to splatter his abdomen and chest with warm, sticky cum.

A groan near his ear told him that Kurt was spent as well. A few more slow strokes brought them both down. Kurt pulled out and moved off the bed, letting Remy collapse backwards. His eyes drifted closed. Soon he felt Kurt return. Then a warm tongue was lapping at his stomach and chest.

"Mon dieu," Remy sighed.

"I thought God had nothing to do with us?"

"He don'." Remy opened his eyes. "You miss a spot, mon ami."

Kurt turned glowing yellow eyes up at him. "Where?"

"Here." Remy ran his hand down Kurt's backside and caught his tail. Then he brought it up to his mouth and sucked the salty remnants of his seed from the spaded tip, enjoying the half moan, half sigh that it drew from Kurt. He pulled Kurt closer, until their lips were almost touching.

"Will you stay?" Kurt asked.

"Oui." He nodded. "Remy got all night."

**Author's Note:**

> Remy and Kurt belong to the god that is S.L. I’m just borrowing them to live out my own sick fantasies. I do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money from it, claim no rights to it, and have a mortal fear of lawyers.


End file.
